


the warmth of the season (until our hearts are again as one)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Night at the Opera Era, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John has never seen a fully shifted lykan, it's nothing like he was told it would be.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	the warmth of the season (until our hearts are again as one)

**Author's Note:**

> And the big reveal of Brian's wolf form! About time, right?  
> Well, we're officially in 1975, so that's fun. Have some soft boys to help ease away from the angst a little bit.  
> Enjoy!

John lays back on the couch. He hums along to the song he has in mind, Freddie will probably enjoy although it might be too “happy” for Roger. Not too far away from him is the pad that he has half scribbled lyrics. Although Freddie and Brian have been churning out songs as though they were men possessed.

He does remind himself to ask after Brian’s Prophet’s Song because it’s so unusual to have come from his Brian. John kicks his foot in time to the beat he imagines his song will have. Something fast but not quite rock n’ roll tempo.

Upstairs he hears a loud thud and grimaces. Brian had warned him that this shift might not be pleasant for him. Not only are they not in his territory. It is the first true shift he has undergone since America. John looks up to the ceiling and hopes that he hasn’t hurt himself. Then he shakes his head to clear his head from that line of thought.

Maybe he should call Freddie and Roger back from the barn, just in case Brian needs help?

John sits up when he hears a creak of a door. He keeps his feet from the floor and strains his ears. If it’s the back door then maybe its one of the various staff that flit in and out or it could be his other bandmates. The steps groan and John looks towards them.

He swallows when he sees something very large and very furry between the banister. John pulls himself into a tight ball. His instinct overriding the part of his brain that is telling him that this is Brian. That he is mated to Brian and according to everyone he has talked to and read that lykans don’t attack their mates.

They rarely attack their mates he amends.

The heavy breathing makes his hair stand on end and John can’t help but peer over the back of the couch. A large wolf is carefully walking down the last four steps, almost uncertain. Then it stops at the landing, before leaping down to the first floor. He lands awkwardly on the runner and slides, yelping in surprise.

John huffs and freezes. Two golden eyes meet his, but there isn’t any aggression. No muzzle pulled back or even frothing at the mouth. Curiosity wins out over his survival instinct and he runs his eyes over Brian. The wolf is larger than he would have thought, his shoulders would easily reach mid-thigh on John standing up.

The coat is the same shade as Brian’s hair, dark brown but there are streaks of white and gray woven through a much coarser coat that he has seen in national geographic style magazines. White twines together to almost make a four-point star on Brian’s chest and both of his back paws are covered in white socks.

Brian walks to him, his head tilted and ears forward. It resembles Brian when he tries to figure out an interesting math equation. John relaxes which Brian takes as an encouragement to creep closer. His ears go back and his tail drops and he even crouches.

As he approaches John he gets lower to the ground almost rolling on his belly.

“Brian,” John says softly, “you don’t need to act like that.”

Brian drops to his belly but his ears prick forward. John extends a hand only to pull it back slightly. Is it demeaning to pet him like a dog? They do it when Brian is in his human form, but his mind is made up for him when Brian rises into a sitting position, slowly, and pushes his hand into John’s palm.

He carefully strokes Brian’s head for a few moments before he gets bolder and scratches behind his ear. Brian’s tongue lolls out of his mouth and John could swear that he is smiling.

“See, nothing to worry about,” he doesn’t know who he is talking to.

Brian is nothing like he has been told lykans are. Even if they weren’t mates or pack he doubts Brian would pose much of a threat to him. He grunts as Brain crawls onto the couch and drops down onto him, his large head taking up much of John’s stomach, and one leg and his tail hanging off the side.

His tail slaps the side of the couch lazily.

John laughs, “you’re heavy. Heavier now.”

Brian grunts and almost seems to bury himself in John’s belly. For a few moments, he explores the fur that he can reach, there are some areas that form tight curls, but the rest is just thick fur.

The back door opens and Brian’s head raises, his ears forward and he lets out a low whoof of air in a warning. His head leans back. John feels his ribs spasming as Brian sniffs. Apparently whoever it isn’t a threat and Brian drops his head back down to John’s stomach.

“So he broke through the door,” Roger says lightly.

Brian perks up rushing over to Roger. John is left rubbing his stomach where Brian had used him as a springboard. Roger stiffens but he too is quickly pulled in by Brian’s enthusiasm. Especially when he stands up on both hind legs and is nearly eye-level with Roger.

“Jesus,” Roger groans, “I thought you’d be dog-sized.”

John laughs at the indignant ear flick and how Brian pushes off Roger nearly knocking him backward. He also flicks his tail before hopping back up on the couch. As he reaches forward to stroke Brian’s fur again, Brian jumps off again.

He gets behind Roger and pushes him forward to the couch. Thankfully Roger catches the hint and settles himself against John’s side before Brian can knock him over.

“Pushy,” Roger sticks his tongue out.

Brian tosses his head and looks to the back door again, his ears alert before he goes trotting off.

“You alright?” Roger asks quietly.

John narrows his eyes, “other than being used as a trampoline, I’m fine.”

“It’s a bit overwhelming,” Roger raises his hands, “and odd.”

“He is Brian, but at the same time…” John bites his bottom lip.

It’s Brian. He can see it in the features and the expression, but part of Brian’s draw (at least to him) is his quiet wit and intelligence. Right now he is ruled by instincts and whims and it is different.

“Okay, I’m going,” Freddie shouts playfully.

Brian is prancing after him. Bowing down so that his tail is in the air and then bounding after Freddie giving quick nips next to Freddie’s ankle which only makes the singer laugh. Roger tenses, but John grabs his wrists and calms him down. Clearly, Brian like this is no threat to him, and he doubts that he ever was.

Although, he doesn’t know how Brian is going to feel about this in the morning.

When Freddie is herded to the couch. Roger complains when the singer drops onto his feet, Brian happily climbs back on.

“Ouch, nails,” Freddie grumbles.

Brian sprawls across all three of their laps, his head in John’s lap and his tail arching up to tickling parts of Freddie’s face. Roger hesitantly sinks his fingers into Brian’s fur, but John can see him relaxing. John doesn’t understand it. Roger has always been the first to defend Brian from the stereotypes that his kind faces, but at the same time, it feels like Roger doesn’t trust him. At least not around John himself.

 _It’s because you’re a human,_ John thinks.

 _No, he was worried about Freddie too._ John strokes Brian’s head. Two golden eyes flick up to him and his tongue lolls out again, and his lips pull up in a semi-smile.

“You’re a baby,” John laughs.

“This couch is too small,” Roger grumbles.

John shrugs, “you’re just upset he is mostly on top of you.”

Brian turns his head to stare at Roger. The blond shakes his head, but Brian still slips from their laps and settles on the floor in front of them. John nudges Roger harshly with this elbow.

“What?”

Brian curls up, but it doesn’t seem to be because his feelings are hurt. John sends Roger another look before sliding down to the floor to drape himself across Brian’s back.

“I think I’ll get dinner prepared.”

Brian lifts his head and lets out a low grumble.

“I’m just going to be in the next room, Brimi,” Freddie says.

Brian lets out a short huff which makes Freddie sit back down and toss his legs over Roger’s lap.

“Fine, I’ll wait a little while longer,” Freddie smiles, “you’re starving me here.”

John laughs brightly at the exaggerated eye roll Brian sends him, or rather the attempt of an eye roll. Roger sits on the couch and bites at his fingers.

* * *

Brian wakes up with hair in his face and shivering. It takes him a second to see that he is bare on the wood floor and he sniffles as he presses his face further into the hair. John’s rainy sent calms him and he starts slipping back to sleep.

His body aches as it usually does from a shift and he flexes lazily trying to work out the tightness in his muscles.

Wait.

He pushes himself away from John whacking his elbow against the coffee table as he does so. The pain makes him wine and he rubs it softly. Brian flicks his eyes up to see Roger draped across the couch, one hand dangling next to John’s and John pillowed on his arms.

His breath comes in short gasps and last night filters through his head. Brian knows that he had broken the door but he doesn’t remember what had urged him to do so or even how much damage he had done to break through it.

Nothing in the living room is broken or torn up. He tilts his head and looks back at Roger who is now propped up on his palm staring at Brian.

“You didn’t hurt us,” he says softly.

Brian can make out the nervousness of the blond. He pulls his knees to his chest, only now noticing that he is naked. Roger reaches behind him and throws the blanket. Brian drapes it over his lap.

“I wouldn’t have thought,” Brian shrugs and then gestures vaguely to everything in place.

Roger flings his legs over the side-stepping over John’s sleeping form and dropping to be in front of him. He extends his palms and Roger takes them quickly and lifts them both to his lips.

“I know you wouldn’t but the last time I saw the – when it was close to the surface – it seemed aggressive.”

Brian shakes his head, “I was – I’m not still in a good place – but this helped.”

Roger lets out a soft breath, “how are you feeling?”

“Exhausted and sore,” Brian says softly, “but centered.”

He leans forward and kisses Brian on the cheek. Brian feels his cheeks heat up.

“Being away from the city, I think was the best move that we could have done.”

“I’m glad Freddie pushed for it.”

Roger had hated the idea of being out in the country and had vocally protested it, but eventually declared that he hated seeing Brian jump at everything he wasn’t expecting. Brian hadn’t been able to go out on his own or really pass alleys without being skittish. If it was night, it was nearly impossible for him. Hell, he refused even when Roger and John offered.

Brian suddenly pushes forward and into his space, “I’m getting better.”

“I’m glad,” Roger says softly.

“Mm, Bri,” John mumbles.

Roger steps to the side to see that John isn’t truly awake but tilted toward where they are. Brian scoots forward keeping himself covered by his blanket.

“You’re a very pretty wolf.”

Brian jolts but smiles softly, “I don’t think anyone has ever said that to me.”

John grunts and smiles, “come. Sleep.”

It doesn’t take much more prompting for him to curl back up against John and use his arm as a pillow. There is a sting in his elbow from where he hit it. Pain is still a strange sensation to him.

“Roggie,” Brian calls.

“Yeah, yeah.”

For this moment, they don’t have a care in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
